


Entombed

by capricornkitty1975, Kuro_Ookami (Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf)



Series: Collabs of Epicness and Doom [19]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, BDSM, M/M, Marriage, Medicine, Plot, Prison, Psych Ward, Recovery, Redemption, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornkitty1975/pseuds/capricornkitty1975, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf/pseuds/Kuro_Ookami
Summary: In this state of the art prison set on an island a bit outside of Domino City is where criminals whether guilty or innocent are placed for varied amounts of time behind steel bars. What no one expected is to find plumes within their imprisonment.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jofisk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jofisk/gifts).



**A/N: Hey y’all! It’s Marcus and Capricorn here with a new collab. This is something we finished last month or so. Jofisk just recently finished editing this for us. So, we hope you all enjoy this. Hehes**

**Please remember to drop some kudos and leave nice reviews. Do all things with kindness, loves. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We don’t own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.**

**Pairings: Caste and Puzzle. Any others will be implied and/or added like usual.**

**Dedicated: to our sister, Jofisk, who we love and adore to pieces. She’s the one that edits our collabs. We don’t know what we’d do without her.**

**Entombed**

**Chapter 1**

In this state of the art prison set on an island a bit outside of Domino City is where criminals whether guilty or innocent are placed for varied amounts of time behind steel bars.

Currently, a line of new inmates are being led into the expanse of the slate stoned building.

The blonde guard with caramel skin and lilac eyes viewed the inmates. Seeing a white haired male with soft eyes, Marik frowned.

Keeping his eyes trained on the ground, Ryou felt frustrated his case hadn't gone through like he wanted. Now, he's here of all places. Being wrongfully sentenced to twenty-five years for being framed for murder isn't something on his to do list. Glancing over he noticed there are some familiar faces here.

Walking behind Ryou was a white haired man with ruby coals for eyes. His arms were covered in tattoos. His white hair stuck out at odd angles. Grunting, Bakura was pissed that he got caught running heroin. It was his third strike, so he was serving his entire twenty year sentence.

Two others in the line are tricolored haired males. One has fair skin while the other caramel. Yugi has amethyst eyes while Atem violet. For Yugi he has some tattoos on his arms too. The pipsqueak had been sentenced for arson due to burning some buildings down. Atem, on the other hand, is another case of being framed for a crime he hadn't committed.

The tall, pale, crimson eyed male walked up to his co-worker. He had black hair with blonde highlights, the barest tint of red to them. His hair hung to his shoulders when not back in the ponytail it was in now. Looking over at the group, he sighed. "Arson, murder, drugs...it never ends, does it?" Yami sighed.

Marik shook his head no sadly. As inmates started coming to the gate to see the new "fish" as they called them, Akefia snarled. He saw his brother being led in. Looking up, Bakura frowned.

Ryou looked down, just moving along though tensed of noticing it's probably his older brother here too. He hoped not too much drama would happen between him and Bakura.

Yami and Marik led the new inmates into the staging area. Yami cleared his throat. "Listen up. Warden Necrophades will be here in just a moment to give you all the head's up. Listen well, don't interrupt, and you'll be fine. This prison is an experiment of sorts and the warden is given liberal oversight. He likes pain."

Yugi raised a brow, giving a look to his brother Atem. The taller male shrugged. Soon enough the said warden arrived. Donned in a leather jacket with a tee and pants underneath to show the contours of his well-built body he also has a pair of combat boots as well. Walking into the room his twin ruby coals examined the fresh meat. "Listen up... There are a few rules here. If there is any fights happening, smuggling, etc. then you will be justly punished. If you behave then you are rewarded. Those are all the rules that can be told at this time. Welcome to the family, bitches."

\/\/\/

Yami led Yugi and Bakura to their cell. "You two will be rooming together. Any funny business, Touzouku, and it'll be solitary." Yami said, frowning. Bakura just shrugged.

Yugi just glared daggers at the guard, remaining silent. Going in, he sat down in the corner.

Bakura crawled on the top bunk. "I'll take the top, fucker. You look like a bottom anyway."

"Damn right," Yugi grinned, going to the bottom bunk to sit on, knowing this is not going to be a good time of his life being trapped in this hellhole.

Chuckling, Bakura thought his cellmate may not be too bad.

\/\/\/

Marik led Atem to a cell. "Stand back Touzouku." He glared at Akefia. Frowning, the silver haired man stepped back as Marik opens the cell. "Mutou, this is your cell."

"Alright," Atem raised a brow, following to where the guard wanted him.

Akefia had been laying on the top bunk until he saw Marik. Standing back, he glared at Marik. "Where are my brothers?" 

Locking the door behind Atem, Marik looked at Akefia. "You know where murderers go, Touzouku. He's in solitary."

Akefia frowned, but nodded. "Where's that fucker at?" 

Marik sighed. "Bakura is being housed with Yugi. Now shut up, Akefia."

"So, is this the right place?" asked Atem in a bored tone.

"For what?" Akefia asked warily.

"Marik had been relocated," shrugged Atem, looking at the guard for answers.

Though he guessed it had just been showing around. Though, he did wonder about some things.

"Malik is taking Ryou to his cell. Leave it, Mutou." Marik turned and walked off.

"Hmm, ok then," shrugged Atem, going off in a different direction.

Akefia crawled back on the top bunk. "Leave me alone and I will leave you alone," Akefia said to Atem, pulling out the magazine he was reading.

"Alright then," Atem went to the bottom bunk, deciding it best to ignore him, hoping Yugi would be ok.

\/\/\/

The psychotic twin brother to Malik took Ryou to his cell. Locking him in, he frowned. "Never took you for a murderer bunny." Malik said, locking the door behind him.

"Um, I was framed," Ryou looked down, going to sit on one of the empty bunks, picking the bottom one.

"I want to believe you, Ry...but I hear that every day." Malik shrugged, his crimson tinged eyes sparkling with sadness.

"Oh," frowned Ryou, sighing in resignation.

"See ya, Ry," Malik said, walking off.

"Bye," said Ryou quietly, sighing in uncertainty of what to do with being trapped here.

\/\/\/

Malik, only playing to be a guard because it had been told it would be good for him, returned to his cell room. Apparently he'd have a new inmate with him. Seeing Bakura he smirked in approval of who he'd be with for now on.

Bakura looked up. "What the hell? This is a two person cell Psycho. Shrimp's already in the bottom bunk, so I guess you got kicked out."

"Huh?" Yugi looked at him, assessing the blonde curiously. "Oh, I understand. I gotta go be with Ry. You do know he's alone, right muffin? That's probably the reason why Mal's here." 

"Yep," sweatdropped Malik. "Besides, they only gave me this job to keep me occupied instead of causing trouble I guess. So, I'm not really an official guard..."

Bakura growled. "Then take Shrimp to my brother. Nothing better happen to him." he glared at Malik.

"Aye aye oh mighty fluffer," Malik joked, grabbing Yugi by the elbow gently, leading him out to be put into Ryou's place, opening it to put him inside to then relock it. 

Yugi went over to hug Ryou, knowing it's up to him to protect him now because Bakura sadly failed. It's something he'll hold over him too.

When Malik came back, Bakura glared. "Is he okay?"

"Yep," nodded the blonde, going to sit on the bottom bunk, having been given orders to be here mainly just to watch Bakura more or less.

"How the hell did you get to be a trustee?" Bakura mumbled.

"It was either that or being locked up in the psych ward," admitted Malik, flopping onto his side. "Why do you even care to know?"

"Bored. Last time I saw you two we were twelve. Wondered where you went." Bakura shrugged.

"Ah, makes sense. Missed you too," admitted Malik. "Um, where I went? Well, my sister figured I was too unhinged to be around people. So, I was sent off a year or two after we last met."

"I didn't fucking say I missed you. I said Fucking wondered where you went."

"Same thing," he smiled fondly.

Bakura just grunted as the lights went out. 

\/\/\/

The next morning, Yugi awoke to baritone. "Time to get up," Yami said from the door. "Here is your breakfast."

Yugi flinched, but recomposed himself. Remaining stoic he just accepted it, shooting a glare at him though didn't give him any attention. He knew the rules. If he spoke to the guards and such then trouble would soon come to follow him.

Yami handed a tray to Yugi and a tray to Ryou. "I'll come back to get you all for your hour of free time. Since Malik switched the rooming around on you, you don't get regular yard time, Mutou, since you are in here, which is essentially lock down. Sorry." Yami shrugged.

"Ok," Ryou nodded, sitting on the floor beside the shorter male as they ate though Yugi just ignored Yami knowing the apology isn't sincere.

Yami shook his head. Inmates were usually assholes. He was used to it. Better they be quiet than loud and violent. Still, he felt a pull towards the smaller blonde. He didn't know why, but he didn't like it. However, he hoped to get a promotion soon, so he couldn't ask to be taken off this shift. That'd raise questions.

"What?" snapped Yugi, feeling as if he's being stared at, glowering at the taller almost look alike.

"Nothing...uhm, actually, Mutou, come with me. I'm going to take you to do your commissary." Yami said, looking at something out of sight. "Hands through the bars so I can cuff you."

He put his hands through the bars, "There, happy now?"

Cuffing Yugi, Yami nodded, opening the doors. "Come with me, Mutou." As he led Yugi down the hall, Marik passed him. "You owe me." Yami hissed to Marik, who nodded, hurrying.

"So, where we going?" asked Yugi in a bored tone, keeping barely in step with him.

"To do commissary." Yami said. Taking him to a small room with a desk, Yami motioned for Yugi to sit. Sitting in the other chair, Yami pulled out a paper, pushing it over towards Yugi. "Tell me what you want and I'll place the order. We do it in the computer so we have access to your books at the same time." Yami pulled something up on the screen.

"Hmm, ok then," he accepted the paper, looking at it, knowing he had no hope of getting matches so he just went for some books instead because then he and Ryou could read together.

Nodding, Yami entered the notes. Checking his watch, he sighed. "Just sit tight for a few more minutes, then I can take you back."

"Fine," shrugged Yugi, looking at his hands, bored of just sitting around.

Meanwhile, Marik walked up to Ryou's cell. "Ry?" Marik asked quietly.

"Huh? Yes?" the almond eyed brit asked, looking over to see him, wondering why a guard wanted to see him though.

Marik looked at Ryou. "Over here, hands through the bars so I can cuff you."

"Oh, s-sure," Ryou put his hands through the bars, hoping this isn't anything bad.

Taking Ryou to a smaller room, Marik shut the door. Uncuffing Ryou, he hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry you're in here."

"It's ok," he said softly, not expecting this though accepted the hug.

"Do you remember me?" Marik asked quietly.

"I don't know," admitted Ryou, looking up into those lilac lavender eyes.

Marik pulled back. "S...sorry. We knew each other when we were kids. I haven't seen you since I was about ten." Marik whispered, feeling foolish.

"Oh... I do remember you, but it's fuzzy," admitted Ryou with an apologetic look, hugging him this time to hope to help.

Blushing, Marik smiled. "I'm sorry....I'll do what I can to make your stay pleasurable. But please don't tell anyone, or I'll be in trouble." Marik asked pleadingly.

"Of course. Thanks," he shed a faint smile, hoping he won't get in trouble for seeing him now.

"I'll set up a way for you to see your brothers, just give me some time, okay?" Marik asked.

"Yes, I will. Thank you," Ryou hugged him again, glad that Marik would help him out in here.

Nodding, he cuffed him and took him back to the cell. Walking by the door, he knocked. Yami looked up and nodded. "Time to go back," Yami said, escorting Yugi back to his cell.

Giving a nod, Yugi followed to go back into the cell with Ryou.

\/\/\/

Akefia woke up, crawling off the bed and stripping to change clothes.

Hearing the sound, Atem woke up as well. Looking away he didn't really know what to feel.

Akefia slipped on his clothes. Looking over at Atem, he shrugged. "Bell will go off. It'll be morning call, we'll have to step outside for count, then we can go to breakfast."

"Makes sense," he stretched, taking off his clothes to put on the fresh pair that's given to them at the start of each day if they want something clean, finishing to put them on to then wait for the call to go off.

"You're fuckin' hot. You want to bottom some time, let me know. There are ways around the guards." Akefia said, his eyes dark, as he has no qualms with his sexuality.

"How?" Atem wanted to know, curious of what type of ways he could get around them.

Akefia smirked. "I have my ways. I been here five, got another 15 before I can parole. Assault and robbery. What did you do?" Akefia asked.

"I was framed for a crime I didn't commit," grimaced Atem, doubting he would believe him.

"You will fit right in here." Akefia chuckled as the door opened.

"Everybody is innocent here."

"Thanks I guess," shrugged Atem.

"Stick by me and I will protect you, cellie." Akefia said.

"Good," nodded Atem, seeing the door open, figuring they could go out.

Akefia led them to the mess hall, where they stood in line for eggs watery gravy and toast.

When the two received their potion they went to sit at one of the metal tables.

Bakura came over, sitting down next to Akefia. "I fucked up." His head was down.

"You don’t exist to me." Akefia snarled, going back to his food.

Yugi came over, giving an apologetic look to Bakura though spoke to Akefia, "Look, your brother is rooming with me. I'll protect him."

Akefia nodded. "Good. At least someone can." Stiffly, Bakura got up and left. He looked for Ryou, but Ryou wasn’t allowed to leave his cell. Marik had let Yugi out to talk to his brother, before locking him back up.

Now they're just waiting to be allowed free period or yard time. So, it's just wasting time behind the bars.

Bakura sat silently, hurt at Akefia's rebuff and hurt at his failure to protect his brother.

Malik came over at seeing Bakura is disarray. He put a comforting hand on his shoulder, quickly pulling away so he wouldn’t get caught.

Bakura just shrugged. "I’m always a fuckup." he growled.

"We all make mistakes," offered Malik as something to help feel better.

"Yea but your mistakes didn’t land your brother in here." Bakura spat, hair in front of his face.

"No, but my brother's mistakes landed me in here. So, tomato tomato," shrugged Malik.

Bakura looked up. "Marik is a guard here, how did that happen?"

"It's a long story," admitted the psychotic blonde, figuring this isn't the best place to talk about it.

Bakura shrugged. Heading out to the yard, he just started walking.

Malik followed after him. The others are given their yard time as well except for a specific few.

Akefia frowned and went over, grabbing a basketball. "You shoot hoops?" Akefia asked.

"Yes," Atem came over, looking at it though he hasn't done this since he and Yugi were kids so it's been a long time from last.

Dribbling, Akefia shot and made a basket.

Catching the ball from it landing on the ground from going through it, Atem gave it a few dribbles.

Smirking, Akefia blocked the shot, stealing the ball and dribbling off.

One of Atem's brows twitched, jogging off to see if he could get it back.

Akefia held the ball, shooting it again.

Atem guessed he wouldn't be able to get it back. Though when the basketball landed again he grabbed it to dribble before trying to throw it in the hoop.

The buzzer went off. "Back inside," Akefia shrugged.

"Yep," sighed Atem, trudging back to the hall for them to be escorted back to their cells.

Akefia crawled back up on his bunk. "It could be worse." He pointed out.

"True," murmured Atem in agreement, going onto the bottom bunk.

**A/N: Eep, done with chappie one! We hope you all enjoyed how this progressed. There are three more that’ll be put up shortly. Just be patient please. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey y’all! Welcome back for the next chappie of Entombed. We hope you all enjoyed what happened last time along with what occurs in this chappie. Hehes**

**Please drop some kudos and review. Do all things with kindness, loves. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

It had been two months since the newest inmates had been relocated here. Each was trying their best to get used to their new living arrangements.

Early one morning, Marik took the tea to Ryou for breakfast. "Here you go." He said gently, unlocking the cell and going in.

"T-Thanks," he shed a small smile, appreciating the kind gesture.

Pulling out a prewrapped blueberry muffin, he offered it to the whitenette.

Smiling fondly, he accepted the offering. He hoped that he wouldn't get Marik in trouble for him doing this.

Marik smiled back. Blushing, he whispered. "I thought you liked blueberries."

"Yep, I-I do," he munched on it, glad to have something to get his energy back.

"Good. Well, see you later, Ry." Marik walked out.

"Bye," Ryou watched him leave, looking down as he sighed, finishing off his makeshift breakfast before going back to the bunk.

\/\/\/

Yami walked up to Yugi. "Gotta get you back before Marik gets in trouble." Yami whispered.

"Ok," Yugi got up, figuring it's time to go back in.

Leading Yugi back in to the cell, Yami opened it.

Going inside, he went to the bunk, noticing Ryou is still there. He hoped that he would be ok.

Locking the door, Yami went back to the control room. Looking over his orders, he sighed. Getting up he went to fetch Bakura. Following Yami, Bakura went with him. Being deposited at the Warden's office, he frowned but waited.

"Yes, come in," Zorc said, having taken notice of who it would be. "What can I do for you?"

Bakura frowned. "The guard brought me up here because I wanted to find out what I could do to get Ryou Bakura into general population, rooming with me." he said.

"That's cute," the warden couldn't help to be amused by this request. "It takes a long fucking time for that to happen, cupcake. If you're hoping for that then you have to earn it."

"How do I earn it?" Bakura asked, staring at the warden.

"I'm glad you asked," smirked Zorc, a glint in his ruby coals. "The best way is to be my bitch for a few weeks. If you perform well then you'll be greatly rewarded. If you fail then....I'm sure you don't want to know what would happen next."

Bakura's jaw tightened, but he nodded. "What do you want me to do?" he asked, accepting the terms.

"Hmm, didn't think it would be that easy, but good," nodded Zorc, still thoroughly amused by this. "You'll start tomorrow. Yami, make sure he's here after he's been fed. If this goes well then you might get that promotion you've wanted."

Yami nodded, taking Bakura back with him. As Yami put Bakura back in his cell, his crimson eyes were worried. "Be careful," is all Yami said as Bakura grunted, going in and sitting down across from Malik.

"How'd it go?" Malik asked, knowing he'd need to tell the fluffer his story of how Marik messed up while behind the bars in their cell.

Shrugging, Bakura sighed. "I'm his bitch. But I'll get the chance for Ry to be under my protection...and I won't mess up this time." Bakura picked at his pants.

"That's good," nodded the blonde, hoping he would be ok.

"So, what the fuck were you talking about with Marik?" Bakura eyed the psycho.

"Uh, well....during the time we weren't together Marik went off to go pursue his dreams. That left me behind to deal with our dad who's incredibly abusive," replied Malik. "He had enough. I don't blame him for leaving, but it also caused damage."

Bakura frowned. Standing, he walked over, pulling Malik into a hug. "I'm sorry, Psycho. Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Leaning against him, he inhaled before releasing a breath, "The details aren't pretty, Fluffy."

Bakura led him to the bunk, holding him. "Maybe you need to tell them, Psycho." It was the first time Bakura hadn't went ape shit crazy when someone called him Fluffy.

"If you want to know ok.... When Marik had been around things are tolerable. When he left things went bat shit crazy. Our sisters had left in fear of him. Sometimes he used his pet snake to inject venom or used his whip if I disobeyed. Other times I'd just be locked in my room sometimes for the stupidest reasons. We all thought dad's not right in the head...and they called me crazy..."

"Shhhh..." Bakura held him, smoothing his hair. "He's not going to get you now, Mal...okay?" Rage boiled inside Bakura. He couldn't protect anyone he loved....wait...what?

"Thanks," Malik clung onto him as if a life line that would keep him away from nightmares.

Bakura pulled him onto the same bunk, curling the blonde against him, rocking him.

Malik felt calm around him. Never had he felt this way except around Marik though that's different. With Bakura he felt like he's with someone that won't judge him for his insecurities and damaged pieces.

Lifting Malik's chin, Bakura looked at him. Placing a light kiss on his lips, Bakura smoothed Malik's hair. "I won't let anyone hurt you again, Mal. I...I fucking love you, alright?" Bakura was shocked at the admission, but knew it was true.

"I love you too," he told him honestly, looking into those ruby depths. "I'll do my best to protect you too."

Smiling, Bakura smoothed his thumb over Malik's cheek. Holding him tightly, he relaxed until dinner. 

\/\/\/

Yami walked up, frowning. He hated Marik sometimes. Sighing, he looked in. "Mutou, hands out, gotta cuff you."

"Um, ok... Not sure what you need me for," shrugged Yugi, getting up to go put his hands through the bars.

Yami said nothing, just cuffing him. Taking him back to the small room, he started getting the commissary out. After Marik had told Yami of his crush on Ryou, Yami had agreed to help Marik until he got his decision...with either Ryou returning.

Accepting the books he ordered that's all Yugi had wanted. Besides, he knew Ryou really enjoyed literature so he thought it would be good to do something nice for him.

Yami handed him some bags of chocolate candy, as well as some potato chips.

"Um, I didn't order this," Yugi eyed him suspiciously. "I only asked for the books."

"Yes, I know. I ordered these for you." Yami replied. "If you don't like them you can use them to barter

"Oh," Yugi felt confused why Yami would do this for him, though guessed it's nothing he should be too worried about.

Sighing, Yami frowned, watching Yugi out of the corner of his eye. Why was he so ... confused...around this inmate?

"Can I go now?" Yugi asked, nervous around this guard now than anything else for what his true intentions could possibly be.

Looking at his watch, he sighed. "Sorry, no. Another ten minutes then you can." Sitting back, Yami picked up his phone and started playing a game.

"Ok," huffed Yugi, hoping this would be over soon.

Meanwhile, Marik brought Ryou his lunch. "Lunchtime, Ry." Marik said quietly.

"O-Ok," he eyed him warily, knowing while they are on good terms Marik is still a guard.

Marik smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Ry. Really I am."

"I'm trying to make it as comfortable as I can."

"I know," said Ryou softly, accepting the meal from him before beginning to eat.

"I...I will try to talk to the Warden and get better accommodations for you." Marik offered.

"That would be nice," nodded Ryou, hoping Akefia is ok as he hasn't seen him much.

"Is there anything you need?" he asked quietly.

"I want to see Akefia," he gave him a pleading look.

"I'll see what I can do." Marik said, leaving, knocking on the door to signal to Yami. At that, Yami stood, putting his phone up. 

"Time to go back to the cell." Yami stated.

"Good," Yugi sighed in relief, going with Yami back to the cell, hoping to help Ryou with giving him the books and some of the food he got.

After locking the cell, Yami left, passing Akefia and Marik. Shaking his head, he kept walking. Marik was going to get fired if he wasn't careful.

Akefia stood outside the cell. "Ryou?" he said softly, tenderness in his voice.

"Hi," Ryou waved, relieved to see his brother.

Akefia reached through the bars. "Hey, baby brother. How are you?"

Ryou held his hand after going to sit by the bars, "Good. Yugi's making sure I'm well protected. Marik's very nice too. What about you? Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Got some ballsy tatted guy in my cell who thinks he's better than everyone else. Looks kinda like your cellie." Akefia admitted.

"Oh, you mean Atem? H-He's Yugi's brother," Ryou told him. "Hmm, o-odd... Do you like him?"

"Of course not." Akefia scoffed. "I don't allow that in my life, you know that. He'd be good for a fuck though." Akefia added.

Ryou rolled his eyes at that, "I-I know. Good, close enough."

Marik cleared his throat. "Sorry guys, but I have to get him back."

"Ok," Ryou gave his brother's hand a light squeeze, watching him go with a sad expression.

Waltzing back into the cell, Akefia sat on his bunk. "Your brother is okay." He told Atem.

"Good," Atem gave a small smile, knowing Yugi would do well to protect Ryou during his time here.

Pulling out his tattoo gun, he started working on his next tattoo.

"Do they allow those in here?" Atem asked at seeing it curiously.

"Nope." Akefia kept working on his latest creation.

"What are you doing though?" Atem asked, not having seen one of those before.

"Working on a pyramid design," Akefia explained. "You want a tatt?"

"Ah, I see... Maybe," mused Atem.

"Lemme know." Akefia went back to work.

"Will do," nodded the starfish, hoping Yugi isn't causing any trouble.

\/\/\/

Bakura walked into the Warden's office next morning, Yami guiding him in.

Eyeing the silver haired male being led in, Zorc dismissed Yami when he's brought to the other side of his desk.

"Hmm, it seems Yami brought you as requested. Good," smirked the warden.

Bakura just stood there. "So, what do you want me to do." He crossed his arms. He hated cleaning, but if that's what he had to do, that's what he had to do.

"Heh, do you really think you'd be cleaning?" smirked Zorc, getting up to approach him.

"Yea. What else do you want? I gotta do your dry cleaning and stuff?" Bakura eyed the warden.

"You are a naive one, aren't you?" he couldn't help to be amused, moving in front of Bakura, placing a hand on his chin to examine him carefully.

"No." Bakura stared defiantly at Zorc.

"Oh yes you are... When I said to be my bitch I don't intend for you to do mundane things for me," corrected Zorc. "I mean that you will be my bitch in a more....sensual way."

Bakura's jaw tightened as he stared back at Zorc, resigned. If that was what he had to do to make up for his mistakes, he'd do it. "Fine."

"Good boy," Zorc smiled impishly, releasing him from his grasp, ensuring the door is locked before going to see about taking off his pants.

Bakura frowned, but went down to his knees to pleasure the Warden, to help his brother.

Of course he would ensure this isn't painful unless Bakura likes pain. Kicking off his pants revealed a six inch length cock with a few inches of girth.

Bakura just looked up at Zorc. "What do you want and how do you want it?" he asked.

"Hmm, good question," Zorc grabbed Bakura's hair to put him on his knees. "Oral this time. Perform well and you'll be rewarded."

Bakura had been trying to stand, but upon Zorc's direction, Bakura went back onto his knees. Closing his eyes, he engulfed Zorc's cock, licking and sucking on him.

Groaning in pleasure, Zorc thought he had picked the right individual to give him some relief. Being the warden meant he had little to no time for pleasure.

Bakura worked on Zorc to pleasure him, his mind wandering to Malik. Grunting, he imagined the pineapple as being the one he was deep throating, and he became more enamours.

Pleased by how much he seemed to be enjoying to play with him, it took only a several moments for him to release. When he's done he allows Bakura to stand to his feet. Putting his pants on, he wrote up a report while hitting a mechanism to unlock the door. 

"Go, Yami will take you back," said the warden.

Nodding, Bakura walked out. Yami was standing there. Looking at Bakura sadly, he escorted Bakura back to the cell. Bakura said nothing, just went into his cell, looking for Malik.

Unfortunately, he's not there, but Marik came by to tell Bakura, "He was taking for his annual psych evaluation. He'll be back in an hour or so."

Nodding, Bakura sat down to wait. Yami looked sadly at Bakura, but walked off to do his duties.

Eventually Malik came back in. Going over to Bakura, he hugged him, looking him over for injuries.

"You ok, Fluffy?" Malik asked worriedly.

"Yea, fine." Looking away, he frowned. "I, uh, I'm going to be Zorc's bitch, not only to help Ry, but to help you, too." he said.

"Oh," Malik held him close, knowing it would help. "Ok. Just be careful."

"I'm probably going to have to fuck him...I had to blow him. You cool with that?" Bakura wouldn't look at him.

"It's not like we have a choice so yeah," sighed Malik. "You're still mine you know, 'Kura. So, having to fuck the warden isn't going to screw things up."

Bakura nodded. He didn't want to admit he loved Malik, but he did, so he really was confused.

Malik just held him, not sure how much longer he would be staying in here.

\/\/\/

Yami just sat, confused, worried about Yugi.

Zorc called Yami in to speak to him.

"Yes, Warden?" Yami asked.

"I've decided to give you that promotion you've been wanting for a while," answered the ruby eyed man. "This includes being able to relocate Yugi to a different cell. It can either be in your quarters or somewhere else of your choosing."

"Um, excuse me?" Yami asked. He thought he had been covert in his odd but strong attraction to the youth.

"It's useless to hide things from me," Zorc said with a cold smile. "I see how you are with him."

"Thank you, Warden." Yami said with a nod, heading out.

When he's left, Zorc looked at a message he has received of another warden being added to the place here. It would be interesting indeed when he arrives.

\/\/\/

Yugi and Ryou had been reading in their cells, relaxing.

Yami walked up. "Mutou, you are being relocated."

Blinking in surprise, Yugi got up, hugging Ryou before putting his hands through the bars to be cuffed.

Cuffing Yugi, he took him to his own quarters.

"Um, why am I here?" Yugi asked warily.

"I got a promotion. Look, I don’t know why, but I am worried about you. You are tough, but I still feel like you are fragile and I want to protect you. You will stay here. You can sleep on my bed and I will get a cot. Just...this way I know you are safe." Yami shrugged.

"I'm not fragile," Yugi glared him a warning, following him inside to sit on Yami's bed.

"I know you aren’t." Yami sighed in frustration. "Look, I am confused too."

"Ok," shrugged Yugi, hoping this isn't going to lead to anything bad.

"I am not going to do anything to you. I am not a bad guy." Yami said.

"You're a guard... Don't believe you," huffed Yugi.

Yami shrugged. "Then don’t." He went about his business.

"Ok," Yugi looked down, not sure about this.

After a while, Yami got up to leave. "Got to go to work, so have to lock you in. You are still a criminal." Locking the door, he left.

Sighing, Yugi guessed he would be alone from now on.

\/\/\/

Marik walked up to Ryou, bringing him food.

Nodding, he appreciated that Marik would help him out.

He offered him a smuggled chocolate chip cookie this time.

Ryou smiled softly, "T-Thank you. You're very nice, Marik."

"I try. I'm just sorry you are in here." Marik's eyes were sad.

"I know," sighed Ryou, going back to eating his meal until he’d finished.

"I'm working on an appeal for you," Marik said softly.

"Aw, good," he smiled fondly, glad to hear it.

"Well...I....I got to get going," Marik smiled softly, heading off.

"In my office, Ishtar," Zorc told him of seeing him walk by the office.

"Y...yes, Warden." Marik whispered, heading in. "What did you need?"

"I received word that you've been doing well so far. Have you been wanting to be promoted?" asked Zorc, not caring that the blonde had stolen food.

"Well, of course I would like that, but I want to be pleasing and a good guard to you," Marik said, knowing to play the game.

"So far you have," murmured Zorc. "You have it then. Relocate Ryou to your quarters if you want. Oh and your brother has gone through the psyche evaluation. There have been no changes so he will have to be placed back in the ward for further study."

Letting out a sigh, he frowned. "Is there any ways Bakura can room with him? Bakura seems to be a calming influence on him."

"Hmm, it's possible. Speak to the person who runs the psyche ward. They would be able to give you a better answer," replied Zorc thoughtfully.

Marik nodded. "May I be excused?" Marik asked.

"Yes, leave now," answered Zorc dismissively, needing to figure out when this other warden would be arriving.

Marik nodded, passing a teal haired man on his way out. Going to Ryou's cell, he smiled. "I have good news, Ry. You get to move into my quarters."

"R-Really?" Ryou blinked in surprise, pleased to hear this, putting his hands through the wall as he knows the procedure of being cuffed to go out.

Cuffing Ryou, Marik smiled. "Yep. Come with me. Yugi is in Yami's room."

"O-Ok, good to know," Ryou followed him.

Taking him into his quarters, Marik took off the cuffs once inside. "I'll have to lock you in. You'll still get yard time and all that, but your cell will be my room instead." he shrugged apologetically.

"That's ok," Ryou hugged him gratefully.

Letting go of Marik, he went to go sit on his bed. At least he'd be locked up where he can have close contact with the blonde for once.

"You can sleep on the bed. I'll sleep on the recliner." Marik pulled out some extra bedding.

"Um," Ryou gained some courage to ask him. "C-Could you sleep with me instead? I would feel more comfortable having someone beside me."

Marik smiled softly. "Of course. I won't do anything dishonorable." Stripping down to his boxers, he slipped on some sweatpants and a tee shirt.

"I trust you," Ryou told him, going to lie down on one side of the bed.

Marik lay on the other on his back, drifting off to sleep. He would be talking to the psych ward warden tomorrow about Bakura staying with Malik.

Ryou curled up against him, feeling safe as he drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Eep, done with chappie two! We hope you all enjoyed it. The other two chappies of this will be put up later today. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!**


End file.
